In search of my memories
by Miracle fairy
Summary: An accident changed Honoka's life completely she has lost her memories along with being in a unknown place among unknown people. Will she be able to return to her family or will she have to continue living with her new one? Will she get back her memories? Honomaki.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be back soon" she said putting on her shoes, A pink suitcase was beside her.

"be carefull" her mother said appearing behind her.

"yeah sure" she wasn't really paying attention, as she looked at new message she received from her friend.

"i mean seriously, the roads are filled with traffic, and we have accidents taking place on regular basis " her mother lectured.

"I know, I know mom" she sighed, tried of hearing the same lecture whenever she goes out.

"I mean seriously, the roads is full of traffic since it's the weekend, and some people don't follow the traffic rules who knows what might happen" Honoka rolled her eyes and stood up after wearing her shoes.

She knows her mom is only concerned about her, but when you hear the same thing everyday before you go out it gets quite annoying.

"Yes mom you've told me this about hundred times already" she huffed.

"Yes but you've never travelled to such a far place by yourself before," her mom continued "I'm really worried and-"

"It's fine, I'll be careful" Honoka reassured her, she grabbed the white jacket she had kept on the table and her bag, and turned towards the door.

"I'll be leaving now"

"Well atleast take this" her mother gave her a pendant, it was a beautiful silver pendant which had a photo of her family in it, she always took it with her like a good luck charm.

"Thank you mom" she came forward so her mom can put it on her. She went out towards her car, noticing her mother looking her she tried to wave goodbye.

"Bye bye" but it was difficult considering that both her arms were occupied, She waved with the jacket still in her hand but it slipped from her hand and fell on her head.

"Ouch", she took it off and laughed nervously she put her stuff inside and took off with her car with full speed, she didn't want to hear more lectures from her mom.

Cold air blew in since Honoka had left the door open, even though her mother had told to close it a million times before she leaves the house.

"Mom?" another girl appeared behind her "so onne-chan left?"

Yeah Yukiho" her mother responded "it's just that she going so far away and I'm worried."

Yukiho closed the door,

"Yeah she's 22 but still acts like a kid, but it's fine not like this is the first she going or something."

"Yeah maybe you're right"

"Well can't keep the customers waiting" as if one cue a customer came in, yukiho went to greet her her mom looked at the closed door one last time, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

"Ok now we're going to play a famous song which had become popular lately" Honoka smiled as a nice song started to play from the radio.

It felt good to actually be on your own even though it gets lonely, there's noone telling you what to do all the time.

She only got her driver's licence 9 months ago, even though she's already 22 because her _friend_ insisted she waits a little longer to drive by herself.

She took a right turn quickly as it's easier to travel from this way,

"Seriously Umi-chan I can drive properly" she said to herself.

And even after she got the licence Umi always insisted that she comes along, and her mother gives her advices upon advices when she leaves.

Seriously she's not a kid, maybe she acts like one sometimes but not all the time.

She drove over a bridge, it was a nice and big bridge which had a sparkling river flowing beneath it, enchanted by the beautiful river she drove slowly so she could see the river for a sometime, it was quite peaceful there were only 2 or 3 cars there and there was no one behind her, so she could drive slowly as possible.

However her peace was short lived, she turned her head back in front of her to see a bulldozer approaching her a full speed, she panicked there were a set of rules at the bridge entrance and it clearly states that big vehicles like trucks and bulldozers weren't allowed on the bridge.

" _some people don't follow the traffic rules"._ her mom's words echoed in her mind. Panicking she hit the horn several times but the huge vehicle coming towards her didn't stop or even slow down.

She was sweating even though it was cold, looking back didn't help her out she had already come to the middle of the bridge so there's no way she could turn and go back in time, the bridge was small for vehicles to go on it unless it was small vehicles like bikes or cars.

She couldn't even leave the car and run either, she doubted that she could outrun a vehicle even if she ran with all her strength.

Tears streamed from her eyes, "I can't die I'm still young".

She hit her head against the steering wheel

"What do I do now?". She turned sideways looking at the river , which she was admiring a minute ago. The sign on the bank of the river mentioned that it was very deep compared to the other rivers, and that it had huge rocks as hard as diamonds in it.

A person in her situation would have jumped in it without giving it a second thought, but-

"Man why didn't I take those swimming classes that Umi-chan offered me?" She looked around noone else was on this road.

Great so she had to take a shortcut today, Umi told her many times that taking a shortcut will a problem in the future, but she never listens to them.

"Arrg why should they be correct? Why didn't I listen to them?" But now was not the time to feel bad she needed to get out and fast. She didn't understand why the person didn't hear the car's horn.

" _sometimes the person driving would be fully drunk, so he won't be able to keep his mind on anything"_

"So he's drunk huh?" she opened the car door.

"Ok here goes" she looked at the sparkling water and took a deep breath closing her eyes tightly she jumped. Her eyes tightly shut, she was falling at a great speed towards the water below.

Memories of her friends and parents. thier smiles, anger, praises, yelling everything went through her mind, she didn't want to leave them if only someone could save her from drowning.

A sudden thought occurred to her when she was almost halfway to fall , opening her eyes and cupping her hands to her mouth she yelled

"Help mmmeee!" as loudly as she could before she hit the water with a loud splash.

* * *

 **hello everyone it's been awhile ,so I thought of writing this new story I know I must update the other stories, I'll definitely do that but I thought this was a good idea too so I posted it.**

 **Sorry that it's again Honomaki but I just love that pairing and I thought another story about them won't hurt anyone**

 **I hope you like this story, please do leave a review.**

 **Bye have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2: lost memories

Honoka tried to open her eyes, but she quickly closed it when she felt a terrible heache. She again tried opening her eyes slowly even though her brain demanded her not to.

Her eyelids opened slowly to see the bright tube light, she shut them again trying to adjust to the brightness.

"Mom look she's opening her eyes" she heard a voice say,

"Really?" a another voice said, Honoka could feel the surprise in the tone of that voice. She frowned what was happening ? Where was she?.

Honoka realised she could find the answers to her questions if she opened her eyes, assuming her eyes adjusted to the brightness she opened them,

The first thing she saw was a pair of violet eyes which was staring intensely into her eyes, she didn't know who it was but she felt like she could get lost in those beautiful eyes which were shining like a gemstone, after a few seconds the owner of those eyes moved back for her to see two more pairs of eyes looking down at her.

"Let's give her some space" a man said, the three of them backed away to let her look around, she finally looked at them properly other than just staring into thier eyes, a man was wearing a lab coat which was without a doubt a doctor, there was a lady who also wore a white lab coat standing next to him she was smiling at her, lastly a young girl was sitting in a chair she was twirling a red ringlet of her hair around her finger, seeing her violet eyes Honoka was sure that those were the ones which were staring at her when she woke up.

"You alright miss?" the doctor asked. Honoka opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, she panicked Did she lose her ability to speak?.

Her throat was completely dry, as if she was walking through the Sahara desert. She needed water, the lady seemed to understand her as she poured a class of water for her, as she received the glass she drank the water in one go as if she never drank water before.

She sighed in relief when the water hydrated her a bit. She looked around and that's when she realised that she was lying on a hospital bed, that explains why the doctor was here. But why was she here? What happened?

"I know you have a lot of questions", the lady said gently "but first of all are you fine? Can u talk?.

"W-w_wellll i-i g-guuuess s-so" she stuttered out, atleast her voice was not gone, but there's no way she wanted to speak like that.

"It's okay, ur voice is totally fine" the doctor reassured her, "you just woke up after being in coma for such a long time, the fact that you're able to sit up is also amazing."

Coma? Great as if she wasn't already confused. Honoka simply nodded to the doctor not trusting her voice to work.

"Well I've got to check on the other patients, Mrs Nishikino will take care of you, if you need anything just tell her or any of the nurses" the doctor left her with the other two members in her room.

The lady sat down beside her, which Honoka believed was Mrs Nishikino according to what the doctor said. She had red hair little darker than the girl with violet eyes too, that probably meant that she was the girl's mother.

She gently stroked Honoka's hair, "how do you feel?" .

The main question was should be what she was not feeling confused, unhappy, puzzled, infact so many emotions were running through her mind she couldn't even ask questions without stuttering, what had she done to deserve this?.

"I'll just be brief about what happened" Mrs Nishikino said, the girl looked up from the book she was reading and looked at Honoka too, with the eyes staring at her again she felt wired, can people not stare for sometime, it made her feel like she has done something wrong even though she had no idea what on earth was going on.

"So you had an accident" Mrs Nishikino said slowly, letting Honoka take in the information, Honoka nodded urging her to continue.

"A big one you had injured you're head pretty badly, upon that you had injuries all over your body". Well atleast that explained why her head was bandaged so much and why it hurt so badly.

"How long was I in coma?"

"Well about a month" she said.

"Oh" Honoka looked at the glucose tube attached to her hand and looked down at her bandaged hands,

"How bad-?" she didn't have to continue the sentence , Mrs Nishikino understood immediately.

"Well you were in bad shape so-"she recalled how Honoka looked that day her skull had broken and all those injuries.

"We definitely thought that you were going to die" the girl who was sitting silently said with a straight face.

"Wwwhaaat?" Honoka gripped her blanket tightly and shivered, hearing that.

"MAKI!" Mrs Nishikino said sternly giving her daughter a death glare. She flinched from the glare,

"What? you said that we need to be honest with patients"

"Yeah , but you could be more considerate the poor girl just woke up from a 1 month coma" she said. So Maki which was the name her mother called her, sat down. She looked at Honoka,

"Sorry" Honoka heard her say,

"It's okay" she would be happy that her voice came out properly if it wasn't for the fact that she was almost going to die, according to what Maki said. Honoka realised something was missing or rather someone or some people were missing.

"Mom, dad?" she asked, shouldn't you're family come to visit you when you've woken up after a month.

"Well, sorry we don't know where they are you were alone when we found you" Maki's mother gave a apologetic smile.

"Oh wish they were there with me" Honoka sighed.

"You should be happy that you're family didn't come with you otherwise they would be injured from the accident too, is that what you want?"

"What? No no no , I didn't mean-" Honoka only wanted them beside her now, she wanted to talk to them why does this girl have to give her a hard time when she already has enough to deal with.

"MAKI!" her mother yelled a second time, "stop torturing the poor girl, can't you see that she just wants to see her family?".

The redhead stood up and went to the door,

"I'm really- " she paused for sometime "I'll go take some fresh air".

"Dear I'm so sorry" her mother said after Maki left "she being so mean".

"No that's okay" she wondered if she did anything to make the girl angry.

"Tell me your house phone number, I'll call them".

"Right, umm" Honoka tried recalling the number but her mind was blank,

"I can't remember"

"Oh" Mrs Nishikino said "well someone's phone number? your friends or relatives phone number?"

Honoka tried recalling any phone number, but she couldn't everything was blank.

"I can't remember any number, I'm sorry" Mrs Nishikino frowned, something was very wrong.

"I completely forgot to ask you, what was your name?" she asked,

"Well Honoka" Honoka replied.

"Family name" Honoka tried to remember, but she couldn't.

"Hehe sorry can't remember, guess my memory is not working today".

"What year is it?

"2000" she said. Maki's mother dropped the phone she was holding.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Honoka asked, when she didn't hear a reply she looked at Mrs Nishikino's face.

"What's wrong, " she looked at the fallen phone, "you even dropped your phone".

Honoka saw in confusion when Mrs Nishikino started rubbing her fingers on her forehead as if trying to take in a new information. She stood up suddenly, she placed the water jar next to Honoka's bed,

"Here's water if you want, i just will come back in a moment you can rest for awhile" saying this , she went away leaving Honoka alone. That was strange she was talking nicely to her a minute ago but now she started acting different, but Honoka shrugged it off.

The whole day was crazy enough anyway, she just wanted to go home, thinking of her-" Honoka frowned .

"Home? How is home? Where is home?", she couldn't remember how home looked like, she tried remembering her family , but she couldn't remember that too. Was this happening because of her head injury, she looked at herself in the small mirror placed beside her, all the bandages covering her made her think that, this might be the case.

She heard the door opening , she looked up to see Maki who shut the door behind her and came towards her,

Did she come to tell something rude again?,

"I'm sorry" she suddenly said, wait what?, Honoka looked at her in confusion when she came and sat next to her, taking Honoka's hands in her's and stared straight into her eyes.

"I know you're having a difficult time and I was making it hard for you" Honoka blushed at her intense gaze.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean to" she said, her heart started beating faster.

"No it's no way to be with a patient I was so-i'm arrg I don't know what to-" the redhead stammered on, what was with her, a few minutes ago she didn't bother about her and now she was being so nice.

"Well i-" was it her imagination or was she getting closer, thier faces were only inches apart. She felt Maki's breath on her, not knowing what to do she simply closed her eyes.

That's when a sudden cough interrupted them. That's when Maki realised how close she was and she jumped away(literally) from her.

Honoka opened her eyes and looked towards the door to see Mrs Nishikino and the doctor with her,

"Sorry if we interrupted something" her mother had a huge grin. Maki didn't look at her,

"Of course not, I was only apologising to her for earlier"

"Oh really? I sure apologising doesn't involve going so close to her face and almost kis-"

"Shut up" Maki's face was turned away, but anyone could say her face was bright red.

"Anyway you came here to tell her something didn't you?" she asked trying to change the topic.

"Right" her mother's face grew serious," Honoka dear apart from your injuries we found out something which is very wrong with you".

Mrs Nishikino didn't continue, she was thinking hard whether to tell Honoka or not.

"What would that be?" Honoka asked nervously, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer, but she must know.

"Sorry to say but you've lost about 17 years of your memory" the doctor's word didn't automatically click in her mind but when it did, her eyes widened her mouth went dry.

Soon the entire hospital heard her scream.

"Wwwhaaat?"

* * *

 **Hello everyone so I did a update on this new story, that Honomaki part sorry that it seemed rushed but it was only a moment thing, it's not anything serious, but the story is of course Honomaki.**

 **Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Honoka's new home

**Hello everyone, hope you didn't forget me .**

 **Well if you did I'm here to remind you hehe, anywayso happy Christmas or more of belated Christmas to all of you and a happy new year too,**

 **Kinda disappointed that I couldn't post this chapter yesterday, but still better late than I know some of you were interested in knowing how this story will progress do I thought about doing a quick update but I didn't expect the chapter to turn out this long so it ended up taking time to complete.**

 **So there's another new story I'm working on, but it's still far from complete hopefully I can update it on new year,**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

it's been already a week since she woke up, with all the blood tests, x-ray scans and various other torturous procedures Honoka just wanted to take a break and go home, but that was also impossible since she doesn't remember her home anymore, or who she is and where she had come from all she does remember is her name, well although she had literally not died she might as well be emotionally, not knowing anything is isn't going to help her live in this world.

Honoka sighed recalling what happened one week ago, after she found out about her memory loss.

Honoka sat shocked at what she had been told; the redhead sitting next to her was also in the similar state although she recovered faster. She glanced at her mother.

"That was a good one, you really had me fooled for a second yeah, nice disease name, what was it again? Retrograde amnesia right ha ha ha" Honoka laughed at her own lame joke, when someone suddenly says you have lost almost all of your memories specifically mentioning how many years of your life you have forgotten it had to be a joke right?, but the others weren't laughing with her, seeing their silence her laughter slowly died down, until she became silent.

"It was a joke right?" she asked again, maybe they are still keeping their serious act?.

Maki's mother shook her head "Well I wish I could tell I'm joking, but I'm not" she said.

"According to your bone structure, you seem to be about 22 years old, and you are saying that it's 2000-"

"It isn't?" Honoka's eyes widened, she looked towards the calendar hanging on the wall and sure enough it was most definitely not 2000

"2017?" did she time travel or something?, but now that she thinks about it everything was different around her, there were automatic machines which do many things around the hospital, she didn't even know the doctor could tell the age just by observing the bone structure, well she already noticed the change sitting on the hospital bed, she couldn't imagine how much it would have changed if she went outside and looked at the other things.

"Retrograde amnesia is a form of amnesia where someone is unable to recall events that occurred before the development of the amnesia; even though they may be able to encode and memorize new things that occur after the onset." her doctor explained to her "you'll have no problem remembering whatever happens from now".

"But the memory which I lost?" at the question both the doctor and Mrs Nishikino turned their gaze to something else in the room that wasn't Honoka; the ginger knew that couldn't be a good sigh.

"But losing that much memory is good as losing all your memories, right?" Maki spoke up, her mother nodded sadly. Honoka didn't look at her, what did she mean? She still about 5 years of memory with her right?

Maki was concerned, no one usually remembers the first three years in their life, you can remember the next 5 years but it's usually not clear, you can hardly recall anything from that time of your life, so basically Honoka only remembers some events in her life.

Honoka froze trying to recall something, anything but her mind was blank everything left so new to her, like she was on an alien planet.

"When did you notice this?" the doctor asked Mrs Nishikino.

 _"_ She couldn't remember anything when I asked her a few questions, so I knew something wasn't right so we examined the results we had gotten from her x-ray and various tests," she said holding a few documents, which was Honoka's medical reports.

"The damage caused by cranial trauma, has caused a cerebrovascular accident or stroke as they commonly call It." she said.

The doctor nodded.

"Yeah the brain haemorrhage was pretty bad, so this must have probably affected her long-term memory"

"Yeah it seems like it has affected all the other parts of the brain except the hippocampus".

As they discussed back and forth about Honoka's situation, the ginger really thought she was in an alien planet now.

"Cranial trauma means a accident, stroke means a burst in the artery and you had a brain haemorrhage which is a type of stroke" Maki said looking at her "a burst in the artery, that too in your brain is really serious, that's why you stayed so long in coma your body was trying to heal it, does it make sense now?".

Honoka nodded silently, thankful that she explained the new words to her, although she would have already heard the words before her memory loss.

"Isn't there a way to get back my memories?" she asked a bit loudly, which stopped their discussion and the three of them looked at her again.

"Well there is you could jog the victim's memories by exposing them to the familiar surroundings" the doctor started

"Or have nightmares and hallucinati-" Maki continued.

"Maki" her mother hissed. she kept silent again, she couldn't help but be honest to the patients, she feels it's not right to keep them in the dark about their real problem only she forgets about the emotional stress it causes on them, but they have to face sooner or later so why not break the news earlier to them so that they could deal with it?

The doctor coughed into his fist to get their attention "anyway as I said, we cannot predict when you'll get back your memories, It may take days, months or even years".

He placed one of his hands into his lab coat pocket, and adjusted his glasses.

"It's going to tough for you as there is no one you knew before, but we'll try our best to help you recover and regain your memories, for now you must take the medicines daily and try to recover".

As if on cue, Honoka clutched her head as another bad headache came in,

"Please take care of her" he said going out of the room.

"We should probably leave too Maki, Honoka has to fully accept her situation so we should leave her alone" the redhead nodded, the ginger didn't tell anything as they both left the room and she was alone.

After another 10 minutes the day's events had finally taken a toll on her, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them burying her face in it; tears naturally flowed out of her eyes.

The thought of not remembering anyone was just too horrible to even think about, can she ever see home again? What will happen now? As negative thoughts kept pulling up, fresh tears started flowing from her blue eyes.

When Mrs Nishikino came later to check on her, she found Honoka lying on the bed the blanket was thrown on the floor, her face looked horrible from all the crying.

She wasn't surprised being used to this sort of thing from amnesia patients, but only her patients had their parents to help them.

"But-" she let out a long sigh.

She adjusted Honoka properly on the bed and put the blanket over her,

"You'll be alright" she muttered to herself, and proceeded to leave the sleeping ginger alone "at least I hope you will".

* * *

Honoka blankly stared at the TV not even paying attention to what program is going on, not like she understood it anyway everything seemed to have changed so much, although a month ago she was living in this world.

But she knew, you don't need any sort of knowledge to see TV, but still she couldn't concentrate on the anime which the other children in her room had said was very good.

She could have just switched it off, but she didn't want to not because she really wanted to watch TV or something but it's because of the people around her.

Ever since they shifted her to another room with some of the other recovering patients she had to constantly see children, parents or some other relative of the patients coming to visit them. They come with food, flowers, chocolates and what not.

Someone even had thrown a huge party when the doctors said they could take the patient home, seriously do they have to do that much drama?, and she couldn't help but be jealous of them some of the mothers of the patients stay all night besides their daughters or sons, even though they would be fast asleep to notice their parents with them, Honoka would stay awake and see the scene feeling sorry for herself.

Even though she doesn't have a clue about her parents with the little memory she had she could tell that they were good parents just like the rest of the parents that visited the patients here and they would definitely come running to see her if they knew, and they would probably be searching for her now. But she couldn't help but feel like there's no one for her in this world.

And a room filled with other people's laughter and smiling faces along with their parents didn't help her feel better.

With a heavy sigh she switched off the TV and laid back on her bed and closed her eyes attempting to go to sleep at least this way she could stop feeling sad and even avoid looking at the happy atmosphere around her.

" _It's dangerous to go there, let's just go back we could go somewhere else to play" a little girl pulled little Honoka in the opposite direction of the cave._

 _"NO!" little Honoka protested "I must see what lies in the darkest depths of the black cave."_

 _"You mean the end of the cave" a small blue haired girl corrected coming in front of them, the small ash-brunette girl stopping pulling little Honoka, as Honoka stopped struggling._

 _"Yyyeah that" she said not happy that her friend wasn't impressed with the dialogue she repeated from the movie, it sounded cool when the hero of the movie said it though._

 _"You'll only see a big scary bear or tiger or any other dangerous animal which can kill you on the spot" she said to the girl, "so stop being a baby and let's go home"._

 _"But bears are cute" Honoka protested remembering the cute cuddly bear she saw in the store._

 _"What you saw was a teddy bear, Honoka" she said showing the picture of a cute teddy bear, "but real bears are like this" she said showing a picture of a large scary bear which looked like it wants to rip apart someone into pieces._

 _"Hmm, that's scary but I'm sure any animal inside is friendly, they were always friendly in the movies"._

 _"But Honoka-chan" the ash-brunette didn't get a chance to explain Honoka the difference between movie and real life when she ran into the cave despite their efforts._

 _But then she heard it as soon as she stepped into the cave, the most terrifying loudest roar she had ever heard in her life, she halted seeing the large lion in front of her. Its eyes looked much terrifying than what she had heard. Her heart pounded very fast, her palms started sweating, and her legs trembled._

 _She took slow steady steps backwards, for every step she went back the lion took two steps forward until there was less than 30 centimetres gap between them, and then it suddenly happened within a split of a second the lion leaped forward._

 _"_ Heeellllppppp!" Honoka screamed and sat up straight on her bed.

"What?" Maki almost dropped the basket she was carrying. "What the hell is wrong with you?", she frowned not liking the volume of Honoka's scream, it felt as though someone had screamed right beside her ear.

Honoka rubbed her eyes attempting to get rid of the nightmare or atleast her sleep. She felt some movement beside her bed and saw that Maki had sat down on her chair beside the bed.

Maki waited for a while for Honoka to catch her breath, she looked like she had just finished a marathon even though she only woke up from a nap. All the other patients had been sleeping and they didn't wake up even though Honoka screamed.

Honoka shifted back and rested her upper body against the headrest of the bed; she closed her eyes trying to stop her heart from beating so rapidly.

"A bad dream?" Maki asked after several moments.

"More like a nightmare" she answered. She recalled herself and the lion and shuddered. "I was younger probably 4 or 5 years old, and two other girls were with me, we-"

"5 years?" that particular word caught her attention,

"Yeah" Honoka said not knowing why Maki had a thoughtful expression on her face now or atleast it looked like it, the redhead was not very easy to read she usually maintained a good poker face or a bored face.

"You said you were with two girls; remember their names or their faces?"

"Umm well I-" Honoka tried to recall, but her mind was blank she hadn't addressed them by their names even once in the dream and their faces were also blurred. "I can remember a thing".

Maki frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"Hmm well-"

"You're having flashbacks"

"Flashbacks?" she didn't say anything but reached into the basket and pulled out a sandwich, Honoka thanked her as she was given the sandwich.

But she didn't eat it right away.

"Yeah, people wily amnesia has different ways of getting back their memories" Honoka looked up at her, "it seems like you're getting it through flashbacks".

Honoka frowned, if this was how she was going to get her memories then the journey of getting them back was going to be a painful one.

* * *

"Ok now the next step, slowly steadily" the nurse instructed as Honoka walked forward "very good, you're doing great it's like your legs are already recovered"

"Umm" Honoka looked perplexed "you do know that only my hands and head were damaged and my legs were not affected at all, right?"

The nurse stared at her for a moment feeling extremely stupid, she laughed sheepishly.

"Oops sorry, usually the people who had accidents would have definitely broken a bone or two in their legs so I have to teach them to walk again atleast until they are discharged, so they don't have to stuck with wheelchairs or crutches for very long" she explained.

"Wow that's amazing, must be tough though" Honoka said sitting down on the nearby chair.

"No really, it's actually kinda fun helping them" she said leaning against a table, her brown hair swaying in the afternoon breeze, she shut the door as she felt the cold air growing stronger. "you have to do all sorts of exercise and yoga to help regain that strength in your muscles so you can stand properly again, it's not very pleasant watching them struggling to even do the simplest of the exercise in the starting" Honoka watched as her she let out a sigh, before it turned back into a smile.

"But it's totally worth it when they give a smile every day after their progress"

"Hmm, that's great and all but I'm so glad I'm not in that situation" Honoka stated, looking down at her healthy legs.

"Why is that? She asked, pouring some tea into a teacup, I mean obliviously no one wants to get their legs broken, but that didn't seem like the only reason for you".

Honoka looked up at her, and then looked away as she met with blue eyes which had a darker shade than her own baby blue orbs.

"I don't want to be more burden to anyone than I already am" she said.

"What are you talking about?" she placed the tea near on the table near Honoka. "Your not a burden to anyone, besides until you are here in this hospital I'm always here for you" she said.

"Really?"

"Of course" Honoka gave a small smile at that "besides I'm sure Nishikino-san would always be there by your side to help you".

"Huh?" the sudden mention of the redhead caught her off guard. Now that she thinks about it, she had been visiting Honoka everyday she didn't do much in the beginning she just brought Honoka food, which puzzled the ginger, when she had looked at Maki strangely the first time she came over

"Hospital food tastes like crap" she answered at Honoka's unasked question. She blinked at her answer surprised that she would tell like that about her own family hospital's food, but still she didn't have to come everyday just to give her food.

"It was just some leftovers" she had said turning her gaze back to the book she was reading, when Honoka had asked her why she brought her food "I didn't want to waste it that's all".

That had to be the biggest lie she had heard, not that she remembered hearing any lies but still the bento had looked as if it was just made fresh and packed carefully.

"Mom made it" she had said when Honoka didn't show any sign of eating it "she said you need your nutrition to become healthy again, so she made you this and I don't even know how to cook anyway" that part Honoka had believed Maki didn't look like someone who would put on a apron and make a delicious meal anyway.

Besides that some of the lies were so stupid, she really wanted to tell her to take some lessons for that but she knew the suggestion won't be taken into consideration by Maki and it was a stupid suggestion anyway, but still that redhead stunk at lying, or maybe all that was the tsundere behaviour the nurse had mentioned about.

Besides the food thing, Maki didn't really look all that happy to visit her she usually stayed there and read her book as Honoka ate or just asked if she having any more nightmares after the one she already had, Honoka would say no to which she would receive that intense thinking look from her before she loses interest and returns to her book, she hadn't seen her smiling even once. She always wondered if she ever smiled in her entire life.

"Earth to Honoka, Is someone there?" Honoka thought came to end at the sudden voice; she looked up to see the nurse giving her a worried look. "Everything alright?" she asked again.

Honoka nodded, silently.

"Yeah, just thinking" she nodded at that like she understood Honoka's situation.

"It's quite common with amnesia patients" she said, "but don't worry Nishikino-san will be there for you".

Again hearing Maki's name made her uncomfortable, not in a bad way but not in a good way either.

"Hey who told you that" the person who was in her thoughts for a long time entered the room, with an unamused look on her face. "Don't go spreading wrong information about me when I'm not there".

Maki placed a bag of food on the table,

"Says the person who comes daily to check on her"

"It's my parent's hospital, of course I'll come every day" she said.

"But you never used to do it before" maki turned to look at her or rather glare.

"It's just boring at home and the hospital is close by" she grumbled already annoyed with the nurse, the nurse already knew that but that still didn't stop her.

"I daresay 4 kilometres is a short distance",

"Well I-" Maki hand curled into a fist, running out of options she just did something she thought was logical.

"Just shut up"

"But-"

"I said shut up" the sight of the nurse's smirking face infiltrated her even more, everyone in the hospital didn't dare to talk back to her despite her being younger than everyone at the hospital, actually it was easier to speak to Maki's parents rather than Maki.

Patients usually find it amusing that they weren't afraid to talk to the doctor but were afraid to talk to the doctor's daughter, but only when they meet Maki in person do they realise how tough it was to have a casual conversation with someone like her, she never smiled and her glare was enough to make anyone terrified.

But this particular nurse had not been working for that long and she had gotten used to Maki's cold attitude quickly, which was annoying in many ways like this one for instance.

"Geez your too bashful".

"Don't give me that, look she doesn't have a family or someone to take care of her" Honoka who was about to put a strawberry in her mouth stopped midway "so I was just feeling bad for her," Maki continued her rant not realising that Honoka was listening to every word.

"That's why I come daily so she doesn't go into depression, I do have better work than visiting the hospital everyday you know" everyone was silent for a moment until they heard a sound like something had fallen, they turned in that direction to locate the source. They saw the fruits basket had fallen with all the fruits spread out across the floor and the door was wide open like someone had thrown it open.

"Honoka" it took them 3 seconds to realise Honoka had ran out of the room knocking brown the fruits basket in the process.

"Now look what you've done, you made the one you care, cry"

"I don't care about her" Maki huffed" and it's your entire fault if only you hadn't opened your big mouth" Maki grumbled.

"Great mom's going to be upset again".

"That's the only thing you're worried about?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah", she muttered "better find her before she does something drastic".

* * *

"Yay! Look mom I'm flying so high" a kid's laughter echoed through the playground.

"That's great dear but don't go too High now" his mother replied back.

Honoka glanced at the boy who was happily swinging as high as he could his mother a little distance away from him, but she kept a eye on the boy.

Honoka looked at the other kids in the playground, she was sitting on a bench in the garden looking at the playground a few feet away from her, all the kids were happily playing without a worry in the world, I'd only she could be like that, carefree not worrying, but life doesn't work out the way you want it to.

She figured a little fresh air would make her feel better, after she not so graciously exited the scene she knew the argument would turn out bad but she didn't expect it to end like that, not that she knows whether it even ended or not.

There was nothing wrong with what Maki said, it was the truth she shouldn't have gotten upset over that, she already knew Maki wasn't the kindest person noone had heard praise from her or that's what the nurse had said her, but still

"It's hurts" she muttered slowly.

"What does?" she jumped at the sudden voice, glancing up she saw Mrs Nishikino with that same lovely smile she wears everyday just as much as her daughter didn't. The doctor sat beside her, and looked at her expectedly,

"No nothing" she looked at Honoka for a few seconds before looking in front of her.

"Maki said something didn't she?" her eyes widened at her guess.

"No well I-" she paused taking a deep breath "yeah well how did you know?".

She got a soft laugh as a response

"It's pretty obvious, she always says things directly you know at your face, she doesn't beat around the bush" she said "she doesn't like speaking about someone when they are not there, so she tells the person directly no matter how bad that may be, she's not worried about the problems that might occur".

"Oh" it was nice that Maki doesn't like to gossip like others, but that didn't mean she liked Maki's character either, telling something so bluntly has many negative effects.

"I guess I've just been avoiding it, I know my situation but-"

"Your trying not to think about it" Honoka nodded when she said that.

"I know it's cowardly to just deny myself about the position I am in but-"

"No it's not"

"Huh?" Honoka looked at her.

"Your trying not to think about it, because it hurts that's what I always tell my patients to do" she met Honoka's eyes, the collective laughter of children playing around echoed through the quiet garden, " I tell them to think about their families, friends or anything that makes them happy thinking about your illness only makes you more sick and that's not going to help you recover now will it?"

Honoka nodded trying to process whatever she said,

"I would have given you the same advice, but you know as much as I don't want to admit, I couldn't find a bright side to your situation" Honoka looked down at her hand a gulmohar flower petal had landed on her palm "or a friend with you so I didn't tell anything to you but you know-"

"What is it?"

"You've been strong yourself"

"I have?" now that was news to Honoka.

"Despite your problems you've always smiled at everyone wherever you are, playing around with the kids, laughing at the lame jokes the nurse's try to make" Honoka smiled at that, their jokes were really bad though.

"Can't stay sad all the time right?" she muttered.

"Hmm, it seems to me like you've created your own circle of happiness".

"Circle of happiness?" Honoka raised an eyebrow at that, was she really trying to do that? Maybe she was everyone does try to find happiness one way or the other.

"So whenever you feel this circle if you'd is breaking up you can always come and talk to me"

"Really?" Mrs Nishikino chuckled at the hopeful eyes she was giving "what is this your acting as if I've never told you this, I've always told you to tell me if you had any problems didn't I?"

"Yeah well, I thought you were just-"

"Telling it like a doctor would?" It seems like Mrs Nishikino had some mind reading abilities.

"You don't have to act so stiff around me, I'm basically like a mother to you aren't I?" Honoka turned completely towards her with wide eyes, not believing what she heard.

"M-mom?"

"Yeah that's it" she encouraged.

"N-no" Honoka stammered, realising she had sounded like she was addressing the doctor that way "I didn't mean to".

"No please do, now call me mom again"

"M-m -mama" she said slowly her face red from embarrassment.

"Yes my dear daughter" her rely turned Honoka's face to a darker shade of red.

"Is this really fine?"

"As long as it's fine with you" she replied as a smile spread on Honoka's face, a genuine one, not the fake ones she usually gave "now don't let that beautiful smile disappear from your face, don't take whatever Maki tells to heart"

"Yeah and you know-"

"Doctor" someone yelled "the patients won't treat themselves you know".

"Oh I'm so sorry lost track of time" she stood up brushing some leaves which had fallen on her coat.

"I should get going now, and just like I said if you have any problem or if you need anything don't hesitate to ask your new family" Honoka who had silently been listening choked in her own saliva hearing the last word.

"N-new f-family?" she stuttered but didn't get a reply as the doctor hurried back to get back to her patients.

* * *

"New family huh?" Honoka shook her head, Mrs Nishikino must have just blurted that out to make her feel better, they possibility of seeing herself as the doctor's daughter itself seemed too good to be true but a family, but then again if she becomes Honoka's mother then she should have a family right?.

Honoka shook her head, what was she thinking it was impossi- , but still she did tell Honoka to be happy meaning she should have happy thoughts too. She didn't know how she felt about the whole situation? But she did know she didn't feel anything bad about it but still

"Honoka" a soft voice, smooth as silk and cold as ice broke her trail of thoughts; she turned to see Maki who was twirling a red ringlet of her crimson hair not meeting her eye.

When she did come here anyway? Was she that lost in her thoughts to even not notice someone behind her in these empty hallway, the redhead's lips parted as if to tell something but she shook her head and tried speaking again.

"I'm -"

"Hey Nishikino-san are you hungry?" Maki halted whatever she was going to say and looked at her in bewilderment.

"Huh?"

"I really want to try out that new teriyaki chicken roll sushi from that restaurant which your mother showed me that day, they looked so good but I was too full to try them so I really want to have them this time" she said.

Maki simply frowned at her not so subtle way of changing the topic but that being said she was hungry.

"I know you brought me lunch but I'm a little lazy to climb all the way to the 5th floor"

"We could use the lift" Maki started to say but Honoka had already walked ahead without waiting for her reply, when the ginger realised that Maki was not with her she turned around and gave a confused look.

"Nishikino-san?" she hadn't realised she had walked so far ahead, Maki stared at the ground for a while before looking up and walking towards her.

"It's nothing, let's go" the walk was a peaceful one neither of them said anything to each other, the only sound was of the crunching of the dried leaves carpeting the ground. Honoka was already used to this by now, Maki always enjoyed the silence as a result she never chatted much, she only talked as much is required and didn't try to converse beyond that.

The hospital was huge so the restaurant so it took atleast 15 minutes to come out even if your walking fast and going to the restaurant took another 15 minutes. Mrs Nishikino had showed her the restaurant once, when she realised Honoka was getting really bored staying in the restaurant the whole day.

Honoka didn't seem to have trouble with the directions to go to the restaurant even though they had gone only once.

"We're here" Honoka's voice brought her out of her thoughts, she hadn't realised they had already reached the restaurant.

"Right let's go in" it was a small place, not a very fancy one but it was still famous for their fresh food and variety of dishes. Maki visited the place many times as it is closest to the hospital, she never wanted to eat the hospital food and she was too lazy to pack a Tiffin box for herself, although she wasn't sure why she was willing to do it for Honoka.

She shook her head and watched as the ginger smiled as the familiar scent of food wafted in the air, they walked toward an empty table once they were seated; Honoka took the menu without wasting any time.

"Hmm what should I get so many choices here" she muttered as if she was analysing all the available food options.

"Didn't you say you wanted that sushi before", Maki asked in a bored tone, twirling her hair like always. She didn't seem interested in the menu in front of her.

"U-umm y-yeah right" Honoka stammered out, feeling a tad bit embarrassed for forgetting her own agenda, but she didn't want to look at Maki yet otherwise it would get awkward again, "let me find if I can get anything else".

She should probably not spend someone else's money like it was her own, but Mrs Nishikino did say her to use the money as much as she wants, not that she had less money in that purse, she had given Honoka hundred thousand yen enough to probably stay in a hotel room for 2 years in luxury not that Honoka planned to do that, or maybe she should once she's discharged from the hospital where can she go?.

"Does selecting something to eat take that long?"

"Huh?" Honoka nearly dropped the menu, realising she was spacing out, a waitress stool there looking expectedly at her, when had she arrived here anyway 'I'll take this sweet corn soup along with the teriyaki chicken roll and the red devil roll".

Maki frowned again, not impressed that she took so long to decide on something so plain.

"Sure thing" she wrote it down "and what would you like?"

"A grilled double cheese sandwich, corn soup, freshly brewed ice tea to drink and blackcurrant cheesecake for dessert" she without pausing.

" _Does she have the menu memorized?"_ she was pretty sure she hadn't seen the redhead even touch the menu.

"I'll be back soon with your food" the waitress said walking away from them.

As she looked at Maki her mother's words rang in her mind, "her mom" now if she were to be her mom then what would Maki be to her? her sister, would she be the older sister or younger one?.

But she didn't know Maki's age, although the redhead did seem so mature she probably the older one.

"I'm 21 years old, one year younger than you" Honoka could only be surprised for a second on how Maki read her mind before her attention went to what she said, she was younger than Honoka? Now that's news to her.

"I know it's surprising that you're older than me but that's how it is" she said staring into Honoka's eyes as if she was seeing into her soul, her violet eyes shimmering under the lights of the restaurant, that was the first eyes she saw when she first opened her eyes whenever Maki looked at her directly like that she couldn't help but look away which she did now.

Silent music played in the background, Honoka tried to focus on that and not the intimidating look Maki was giving, there's no way she could live with a sister like her, younger or not.

"Hey listen I-" she started off again and this time Honoka realised she couldn't stop her, she could make an excuse of using the bathroom but she didn't move not point in running away besides Maki probably just wants to apologize, Honoka coughed into her fist, emphasis on the word 'probably'.

Maki sure was taking a long time to continue her statement though, the redhead's eyes scanned the room looking at every object trying to form the proper words,

"Sorry about what I said back then, I don't bring you food because I feel bad for you or anything, I just do it because hospital food tastes like crap and I know how awful it must be to taste the same tasteless food every day, that's why the people visiting the patients bring them food and-" she paused realising the topic will make Honoka sad again.

"There you go" the menu they had ordered was placed on the table, the waitress smiled "enjoy your meal".

"This is delicious" Honoka smiled as she bit into the sushi "it's very different from the Japanese sushi". Maki wasn't happy with the sudden interruption.

"Of course American taste is different, we concentrate more on making various flavour combinations so that sushi tastes unique, so anyway you from Japan?" the waitress decided to start a conversation with Honoka.

"Yeah" from what she had gathered this past week, she had her accident in Japan near a bridge and fallen off into the river and hit her head on one the rocks on the bed of the river. She was shifted to America so she could she treated with the best doctor, because the surgery required for a cranial trauma that bad was complicated.

So in the past week Honoka tried some things Japanese related such as food which was the only thing she could do in the hospital, the doctors were hoping eating familiar food might help Honoka recall something, but unfortunately it didn't although did recognise the familiar taste.

"That's great Miss Nishikino here is from Japan too" she informed Honoka, Maki narrowed her eyes at the waitress, who the hell told her to tell that information to Honoka? Can't she leave them alone?.

"Wow really?" Maki nodded glaring at the waitress who flinched at the harsh look, not knowing why she was receiving Maki's hate.

"Well got to serve the other customers, enjoy your meal" she gave a forced smile and walked away quickly from Maki's harsh look.

It was silent again for the next 10 minutes then 13 minutes then 15 minutes and Maki couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey you could tell me if you're still upset I-"

"It's fine Nishikino-san " Honoka placed the sushi back down and looked at Maki or atleast tried too.

"I guess I just avoided talking about this, you know I experience the pain of loneliness everyday and the frustration of not remembering anyone is driving me nuts" Maki's facial expression didn't change, but inside she did feel guilty Honoka was already upset and now she had to add more to it.

"So I just didn't want to talk about it but you're right I need to face my problems head on ad not avoid them always".

Honoka stood up determined, she raised her head to look at Honoka.

"I'll try to get my memories and even try to be stronger from now on" a faint smile softened on Maki's face.

"Do your best".

* * *

One day after the incident, Honoka felt much better now, she was more active helping around in the hospital no matter how much the nurses denied her help. Mrs Nishikino was always there to help her recover physically and emotionally.

It was one after dinner they had all come into her room with broad smiles on their faces, Maki came too.

"What is it?" Honoka asked.

"Congratulations" the doctor and Mrs Nishikino said.

"Huh?"

"You've made a full recovery so you can go home now"

"Home?" the day she dreaded finally came, where can she go she doesn't know where is her home.

"I don't have a place to go, remember?" she looked down finding the patterns of her blanket more interesting.

"Now now dear didn't I tell you have a new family now?" Mrs Nishikino said.

"Huh? You mean" Honoka's eyes widened.

"Yep your going to be living with us from now on"

"Eeeehhhhhh?".

* * *

 **so what did you think, please review your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **And thanks to all the favourite, followers and reviews so far.**

 **Have a nice Christmas and new year, best of wishes**

 **Miracle fairy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Under the stars

**Hey everyone back after a long time. Thanks for all the favourites and followers and of the reviewers.**

 **Review replies**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi: Thank you, hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Vacation76: thank you, glad you liked the chapter. I know it's changing the pace of the story but that's how it is. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Masane: yep Maki is more not sensitive type in this and yeah she doesn't beat around the bush. Thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter.**

 **Magiclapras: I know it seems weird but that's how the story was meant to go, I know someone else would have handled the situation differently but this just is how it fits with the story. Thanks for the criticism, I appreciate it.**

 **SmileFace: I will never abandon my story, I would happy if you review often, but thanks for the review.**

* * *

There were times that unbelievable things happen in your life when it does happen it may either make you happy or terrified. But right now Honoka left she was having both those emotions together, as if she was standing on the cliff of a huge mountain. Yes terrifying place to loose your balance and fall but the view is also amazing. The person standing on top of the mountain might be scared and happy at the same time.

However unbelievable things seem to happening again and again for Honoka. Mrs Nishikino keeps surprising her in one way or the other. Like now as soon as Mrs Nishikino said that she sat frozen in her spot barely moving an inch waiting for anyone else to say something and break the awkward tension.

Mrs Nishikino coughed awkwardly seeming to realise the awkwardness her words had caused, but she didn't try to correct herself, in fact she didn't seem to realise her words were a mistake.

Because all this time Honoka thought that Mrs Nishikino would say this was a joke and a bus was ready waiting to take her to an orphanage, well that's where parentless children go right? Not that she didn't have a parent but her situation is similar to not having one.

"Well Honoka get ready ok? Tomorrow we are leaving the hospital and going to our house" ok so she was dead serious about this, she said it so bluntly that there was no room for any argument about the matter.

"Wait you're not joking?" she sat up straight staring at the sunset light falling Mrs Nishikino hair highlighting her dark red locks, she didn't seem to be smiling but she wasn't frowning either. She had a serious face on as if this was all decided and a done deal. Or maybe it actually was and Honoka just didn't know about it.

"Why would I joke about something like that? I'm serious" she looked at Honoka smiling this time. It was amazing how she could change expressions that quickly. Maybe Maki had the same habit; maybe she does smile when no one is looking.

That is a maybe; she definitely hadn't seen Maki smiling. Speaking of which why Maki didn't tell anything throughout the conversation, she should protest or say something right? It was her home too. How many people are comfortable with letting a stranger stay in their house?

"Why? How? But-" Honoka's rambling went to deaf ears as Mrs Nishikino left telling she still had to take care of the patients. The doctor also left leaving Honoka with the only other occupant in the room who like always was reading a book.

It was late evening the window, the sunshine lit up the room like usual at those time of the day, Honoka usually stares outside or goes to sleep whatever she felt like because she's usually alone at that time, but now with another person in the room and something to think about, something big in fact neither of those options seemed the right choice.

She glanced at Maki wondering if she ever did anything other than Reading, not like she knows her well but it's just that whenever she comes over she never forgets to get a book. She's heard of bookworms but not book addicts.

"Did you hear about this?"

"No" the immediate response threw her off guard she expected Maki to ask her to repeat the question like she always does, but she didn't expect her to actually be paying attention to her surroundings this time.

That would mean she was aware of Honoka staring at her, Honoka looked down to hide her blushing cheeks, how embarrassing! But she realized the reply she had been given.

"Wait how come? You're the part of the family and-"

"Yeah but I live on my own" she replied not once leaving her eyes from the book. Honoka was amazed 21 years old and she's already living by herself, and here she was lying in bed every day trying to find out where her home is, well trying is not the exact word because she hasn't really started searching but she did pray to god everyday that she would get her memories back, that should count as some effort right?.

"So it really doesn't bother me who comes and stays at our home, it's my parents decision about who gets to stay in the house" Honoka didn't fail to notice how she called it 'our home' and 'the house' in the same sentence like she doesn't know whether she could call it her home or not.

Besides does she always have to have her nose stuck in reading a damn book, what's so interesting about it anyway?

She leaned forward to see the title of the book.

It wasn't a novel; no novel would have a picture of the heart on our cover. No it wasn't the cute heart image that you see decorated across the entire town during Valentine's Day. It was the actual image of a human heart, with its arteries and veins and all its parts.

Honoka made a face, someone had a bad taste when it came to designing book covers why can't the decorate it with the normal cute heart anyway?

That's when her eyes went to the title of the book 'a brief analysis of the human heart'.

Talk about a big title, and someone had to explain to the guy what brief was because seeing the size of the book Honoka knew the content inside was anything but brief. But back on the topic Honoka had seen books similar to something like this with Maki.

All of them were about chemicals, medicines, surgery and whatnot. Or at least that's what Honoka could gather from the images on the front cover. So all this time she was actually studying and not just wasting time on novels.

She felt a bit bad about thinking that Maki had just been reading to pass time, but that would probably mean she was studying. Was it for an exam or something? Before she could contemplate on Maki's reasons for studying so much, the other girl seemed to have realized the stare she was given because once Honoka came to her senses she realized she was staring the book between them was gone and she was staring at Maki's amethyst eyes.

Their faces were inches away, her eyes widened and she jumped back spluttering out a string of sorrys and the entire time Maki just stared calmly at her, she didn't seem fazed at all.

"-and I w-was c-cu-ri-ous and-"

"Hey" Maki said cutting off Honoka's rambling, the gingerhead stopped stammering out nonsense and looked at her.

"Tomorrow you will get out of this hospital" she said as if whatever just happened had not happened.

"Yeah" Maki didn't think she would forget that right? After all what she was experiencing is the only thing that is filled in her mind now and she definitely won't be forgetting any experience she had been through these two weeks.

"My mother will be here to take you to our house tomorrow" Maki packed her bag and looked around to see if she had left anything "It will be better if you pack your bags-" she paused realizing her mistake. Maki's back was facing Honoka and the ginger could see her stiff shoulders the only indication that she had realized her mistake.

"I meant get ready soon and she'll be here to pick you up by 9" she said abruptly as if she hasn't made any mistake and walked towards the door without giving Honoka another glance, the door shut and she could hear the sound of Maki's retreating footsteps and soon that voice too faded away and she was left in utter silence.

Silence, she always hated it, whenever it occurs it could mean two things 1. She could have flashbacks which would make no sense.

2\. She would get lost in her depressing thoughts and feel even worse.

The sound of an owl caught her attention she looked outside just in time to be greeted by cold air. She hadn't realized it was already night, the next is approaching faster than she anticipated. She sat there for the longest time thinking about absolutely nothing her mind was blank now. Her brain can't keep up with the sudden change of events.

She looked up at the ceiling, if anyone else were to look into her eyes they could see the dazed look on her eyes, her vibrant blue eyes clouded with confusion the cold wind suddenly blew in again causing her to shiver.

She wrapped a blanket around herself and leaned against the headrest of the bed, her gaze went to the window, millions of stars that twinkled in the sky reflected in her eyes, it was almost like the stars were calling her.

"Wait does that mean I'll die?" After all that are what stars calling you mean right? Or at least that's what it said on TV. Honoka shook her head, she gazed back outside maybe the stars were telling her to literally come out and have some fresh air.

Fresh air? No one would leave their building when it becomes dark; the only option to go out under the open sky was the roof. Honoka grabbed her indoor rabbit slippers and put them on, and stood up might as well do something than wallowing in self pity.

A gust of cold air greeted her as she stepped onto the terrace. She shivered, goose bumps travelled on her bare hands, it's a good thing that he brought her blanket with her, knowing that she definitely won't enjoy a trip of climbing down 3 floors to retrieve it. Why does the elevator be 'out of order' today of all days?

She looked around realizing this was the first time she came here, and it would probably be the last time too.

"Might as well look around", she muttered and brushed the hair from her eyes and looked up, gasped and took a step back.

Because of how beautiful and amazing the view was. The stars were all over the sky as if someone had sprinkled some glitter over a dark paper, they looked like gems polished in the perfect shape. They shined, shimmered and twinkled as if following a melodious tune.

It's was like the goddess of the universe and sky have gathered among the stars looking down at the humans marvelling how small they were compared to the vast universe.

Even though Honoka was just one among those Millions of humans, it felt like the goddess was smiling at her as if to say 'all the best'.

Honoka just stood there for the longest time lost in the view of the star studded sky as if she stood at the middle of the universe itself with the stars surrounding her, the blanket hanged loosely on her shoulders and shook with very breeze, suddenly the breeze turned to strong wind and blew the blanket off her shoulders, tremble wracked throughout her body.

She hugged herself for warmth and looked around for her blanket; she located the white blanket at the side of the terrace door she frowned as she went to retrieve it.

"Great way to ruin the mood" she scowled as if scolding the wind, she held the blanket in front of her with both hands inspecting for any dust and sure enough there was a thin coating of it. The terrace wasn't messy, no it was actually pretty clean with all the dusting, mopping and sweeping they do at the hospitals it had to be.

But it was an open space after all; it was going to get dusty with all the things the wind carries in here.

Yep all the wind's fault again, if only there was no wind in this world. But Honoka knew that had huge drawbacks which is much worse than cold and a dirty blanket.

'Dirty blanket' speaking of which her blanket along with the dust had a collection of small rocks and other small sand particles on it, if she wraps it around herself half of the collection might transfer on her clothes which she wasn't keen on having. But she couldn't just stand here in the cold either. She was already sick of the hospital she's rather not get any other disease and delay her discharge.

She dusted her pretty white blanket which was now a not so pretty brown, as the dust particles swivelled around forming a light mini dust tornado clearly visible in the moonlight, she stepped back letting the wind carry the dust away. She watched as the dust spread in all directions before it vanished off completely, until she was just staring at the empty space it once was.

She folded the blanket and proceeded to walk back down but she paused at the door.

Did she come here to stare at the stars for 10 minutes? Did she want to do something else? Unconsciously she stepped away from the door and walked back into the terrace again.

There were so many stars in the sky and she very well knew that this was only a fraction of them, well at least her knowledge seems to be fine, she could recall things if she had studied them, but like the doctor said it only happens when she looks at something related to it. Her blue eyes noticed that all the stars were together or at least gathered near each other. She looked at the farther corner of the sky there was a small star which looked to be pretty small compared to the others. She suddenly felt a strong pull towards it.

She walked closer so she could see it properly.

"You're lonely too huh?" she asked smiling at the star.

"Well I'm lonely too so that makes us two of a kind" she said laughing bitterly at her own lame joke. She looked down again at her feet looking at the hospital gown she was wearing. The way Maki's voice had turned awkward when she suggested the ginger to pack her bag by mistake came to her mind.

Bag? Possessions? money? What did she have anyway? Nothing other than the clothes she was currently was just like a baby which comes empty handed into the world, a baby which doesn't have clothes when it is born may make a entire fortune during his/ her lifetime.

But does it even matter we are not going to take anything with us when we die anyway; you come empty handed and go empty handed. But despite the crazy thoughts she does change clothes and makes sure to not smell like medicines because she was getting sick of smelling that smell every day.

She knew Maki wouldn't like it if she does smell like antiseptic or the medicines she had to take, she seemed like a proper discipline following person and she does spray Honoka's room with air freshener before settling down so she knew she didn't like the hospital smell too.

She's rather not have someone stay away from her because she smells like the play she stays in, well Maki wasn't the best company but considering her circumstances she didn't really have a choice.

It would be nice if someone other than the doctors and Mrs Nishikino spoke to her though, she wanted to speak to someone her age someone who was her friend. She wondered if her friends were looking at the stars like she was, well whoever they are, or wherever they are. At least she could connect with them emotionless, if that makes sense.

' _Through the stars of the twilight our friendship together is just as bright"_

Honoka snorted "when did I become a poet?" She kicked the air as if hitting a stone but there wasn't really another on the ground "and a bad one at that".

"I wonder where my friends are though, if only there were with me" who were her friends? What were they like? How long were they with her? If they saw Honoka now what would they say to cheer her up?

She could probably write a whole book consisting of her questions which she needs the answers to. She closed her eyes letting the cool wind blow through her hair.

 _"Honoka" a girl said despite her young age her voice was stern and serious "we really shouldn't be wandering away from the camp our teachers will get worried"._

 _"But but- when else would we get to see such an amazing view" Honoka said moving her hands across the sky as if to grab one of the stars from the star-studded sky._

 _"Yeah" another voice agreed "it's a lovely view Honoka-chan"._

 _"Isn't it? Isn't it?" she bounced up and down as if someone was going to give her candy._

 _"Geez you're really a handful" the blue haired girl said, but even though Honoka didn't turn back to look at her she could tell the girl was actually smiling despite what she said._

 _"I'm happy you brought us here" unlike her strict friend the other girl didn't hide the fact that she was actually happy._

 _"It looks like we can see the entire galaxy from here"_

 _"Galaxy?" it did look like they were standing on the centre of the milky way considering the number of stars even though they knew what they were seeing was nothing compared to what actually lies in the vast galaxy, but it was still felt amazing and magical._

 _Honoka went a bit forward and twirled around " look I'm spinning like a planet or asteroid or whatever other object that spins in space" the blue haired girl rolled her eyes, while the other girl just giggled._

 _"Do you know those planets spin for years around the sun?" You can barely do it for two minutes "she said and as if on cue Honoka stopped spinning and was struggling to stand as she felt the world spinning._

 _"Your so cute Honoka-chan" Honoka shook her head to come back to stop the world from spinning._

 _"Hehe" Honoka giggled before seeing a bright shining object shoot across the sky._

 _"Oh oh a shooting star make a wish! Make a wish" she rather demanded to her friends before closing her eyes to do a wish herself._

 _"But its not-" the blue haired girl didn't get a chance to deny that will work, because her two friends had already closed their eyes._

 _"Quick before it leaves" and so the three of them shut their eyes and wished. As the sparkling star faded away from their vision Honoka let out a bright smile before doing a twirl to turn around "So" she said "what did you both wish for?"_

Honoka opened her eyes to another cold blast of air, but it was worst this time as it hit her multiple times. Despite the goosebumps formed on her skin she was too perplexed by what had just happened to register the cold.

"What was that?" she held her head trying to recall the events, trying to remember their faces but as usual her mind was blank.

" _You're having flashbacks"_

 _"Flashbacks?"_

So it was another flashback Maki had mentioned, but she still couldn't get any useful information out of it considering this flashback was actually pleasant than the previous one. Why can't her flashbacks be more detailed? It could get rid of all her confusion.

"Achoo!" She sneezed "achoo!" and again and again and-

"Ok time out, it's time to get inside" maybe being outside in the cold for so long wasn't a bright idea, She crumpled her blanket into a ball and headed downstairs, but not before shooting back at the sky hoping to see a shooting star.

* * *

The sound of someone shuffling papers woke her up, she opened her eyes to see the table and and someone standing near it she attempted to go back to sleep but a voice said.

"Ah your awake?" that was familiar she looked up without switching her position to see Mrs Nishikino who was holding some documents. Her sleepy brain finally registered the day and she sat up like a spring.

Her hair was a mess from the way she slept and due to staying up late she probably slept in; she looked at the clock hanging on the wall to see it was 8:30.

"Oh I slept in; you should have woken me up"

"Hmm" Mrs Nishikino was pouring some orange juice and held it out for Honoka, the ginger reached out to take it but she pulled it out of her reach.

"Not until you brush your teeth my dear"" she smiled at Honoka who pouted "but I'm thirsty". It's didn't take long for Mrs Nishikino to treat her like her own daughter, there were multiple times when Maki would come in to find her mother feeding Honoka, she just raises an eyebrow but never says anything and her mother pretends all this is normal.

She wonders if her mother had ever spoiled her like that, she swallowed a lump forming in her throat she has already gone on a trip through her emotional self-pity about being along and whatnot throughout her time here in the hospital, this morning wasn't the best time re-live that experience.

"You can still have water" Mrs Nishikino's voice brought her back to reality; she forced a smile and then faked a defeated tone.

"I'll go brush my teeth" she opened to washroom door and proceeded to open the toothpaste but her hands were not cooperating for some reason and ended up pressing too hard and spilling toothpaste all over the washbasin.

"What the-?" she turned on the tap but it ended up spraying water on her face, she quickly switched it off.

"How was a tap able to spray water on her face anyway?" Why did she even set it like that?" He'd hands were trembling she held the side of the basin to prevent herself from falling down. It finally dawned on her.

She was nervous because she was scared, afraid of how the outside would be? Afraid of what others would think of her? Afraid of not remembering her life. She didn't want to just love with flashbacks she really needed to get her old life back.

"But-" she splashed a generous amount of water on her face, "is it possible?" she looked at herself in the mirror, her soaked hair clung to her face and a droplet trickled from her cheeks and chin and landed in the sink.

A sharp knock on the door caught her attention,

"Honoka are you okay? What's taking so long?" that's when she snapped back to reality and dried her face with a nearby towel.

"I'm coming" she muttered and quickly grabbed her toothbrush.

About 30 minutes later she was ready, as she was combing her hair Mrs Nishikino brought in some pancakes for her. Honoka tied her hair into a side ponytail with a small ribbon, even though there were a few things she remembered she didn't feel satisfied unless her hair was that way.

She took her spoon to dig into the pancakes,

"Did you have some revelation in there" the fork stopped midair.

"Huh?" Mrs Nishikino put the cup of juice in front of her.

"You took a long time in the bathroom"

"Oh" Honoka dug her fork into the pancake a small bread knife was in the other hand cutting a price from it. "I was wondering how your house looks" she put the price int'l her mouth but frowned realizing something was missing.

"Is that so?" Honoka looked at Mrs Nishikino who was eating her own pancake and then she realized the problem so she put some maple syrup on top.

"Well we better get moving; try to get ready as soon as possible ok?" Honoka nodded not understanding how she finished her breakfast so fast.

"Hey Honoka?" she had paused at the door, her back was facing Honoka. Honoka blinked.

"Yeah" she paused and her fingers twisting and untwisting the door knob "-it's nothing, just come down soon". She opened the door and left shutting the door behind her, and Honoka couldn't help but wonder what was she hesitating to tell about?

Now even with the maple syrup the rest of the pancakes didn't seem appetizing anymore. Honoka signed but ate them anyway knowing she might totally need the energy.

After 10 minutes she stepped out the room she had kept everything neat the way there were when she arrived or at least from where she could remember she glanced back at it. No she was not missing the place it had medicine smell and there were bandages in every drawer and there was even scissors and syringe and other equipment kept there. She could even them those things soaked with blood sometimes the nurses would come to her room to wash them off and Honoka tries her best to block out the scent and images of that she never understood why they came to her room to wash them.

So her memory here wasn't the greatest which was ironic as it is the only memory she has. Her whole life was spent here. She laughed to herself maybe one day she would come back and see this room thinking about all the times she spent here.

She headed down spotting Mrs Nishikino who was talking on her phone, she kept talking but motioned for Honoka to follow her, Honoka stayed two steps behind her not paying attention to what she was talking about. Her own head was buzzing with multiple questions where was she going? Will they treat her like family or like a poor orphanage child? Was she a burden? And how come Maki wasn't here? Where was she anyway? And she thought Maki would definitely not miss to come when she was being discharged.

Maybe she got tired of Honoka? That would probably be the only explanation otherwise usually at this time Maki would come to the hospital with her infamous frown and give her the food as if she was assigned to do so. She was so lost in her thoughts she hasn't realized they had come downstairs and Mrs Nishikino had ended her call.

"-yeah thanks, I'm a little busy right now I'll talk to you later" Mrs Nishikino ended the call and looked at her "well dear all ready?"

"Don't know"

"Excited to see your new home?"

"Not sure"

A laughter followed and Honoka blinked and then realized the blunt answers she was giving.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, its okay" she reassured Honoka "at least you're being honest".

"You mean I was lying to you the entire day?" Honoka frowned.

"No but I could tell you were not being completely honest" all this was too much for her brain to intake especially considering today will be totally crazy for her so she didn't ask further questions.

"It's okay dear" she said "just relax and don't think too much about it".

" Sure" but thinking was something she couldn't stop, it was like her brain was torturing her despite seeing many positive situations, her brain would bring in countless negatory ones she is barely recovering from one negative situation before another is thrown at her.

Once after reading her book Maki had found Hook deep in thought and she said that she should not think so much, sometimes when you feel depressed and lonely your own brain becomes toxic to a high extent, not literally of course but in terms of how you think.

And that is a lethal weapon against yourself, Maki had even mentioned that poison was less toxic than that because if you were to consume poison it can be cured, but if you let your brain get so toxic then no one could help you, the only hope is to talk to a psychiatrist or friend and try to recover from it yourself but it's tea hard.

Maki had spoken in such seriousness that day it actually was surprising to her, she even said

"Talk to me if you ever feel that way, don't let your brain get toxic" that was when Honoka found a new admiration for her. But then of course after that she turned back to her usual self, but she knew Maki was serious about it.

Despite that Honoka still couldn't stop thinking about her situation she is getting into, what would a person in her situation do? Maybe she should have researched about this although she doubted that she would get answers. Because seriously what are the chances that anyone else would end up in a situation like hers?

Not to mention she was shifted from one country to another to get treated, nope there was a zero possibility of someone in her shoes, well she definitely doesn't wish this on someone else.

Mrs Nishikino was silent the entire time for which she was grateful for she didn't think she could have a conversation now, speaking of which she was awfully quiet did she pick on her daughter's habits? Which was ironical if she hasn't picked up her daughter's habits after all those years living together there is a super low possibility that she would pick on them now, but then she suddenly stopped as they were nearing the front door.

Honoka looked up at her having being looked at her feet the entire time she didn't want to look at anyone and she knew the hospital well enough to walk without bumping into anyone or hitting any walls or anything.

Her face didn't show why she stopped but her eyes were looking straight in surprise, sighing she turned to the front door and almost took a step back.

Before them instead of the usual patients who pass by or security guards at the door there were atleast 20 to 30 doctors, nurses and other workers despite being in the hospital for two weeks she had never seen so many of them in one room.

They all had smiles on their faces, their usual doctor's coat and stethoscope with them,

"Wh-Ehat?" Honoka couldn't firm proper words.

"Are you doctors planning to give me more medicines, I would rather die than take medicines from all of you" she lamented attempting to joke.

Some of them laughed at that, Honoka laughed too but her laugh was nervous, she had ended suspected whether they came to give her medicines.

"Honoka?" the nurse who stayed with her many late evenings after Maki goes home talked her into a hug. "We'll miss you".

"Come visit us from time to time" a lady doctor hugged her, soon all the nurses too had given her lots of hugs.

"You were a really amazing patient" the doctor shook his head "no more like an amazing person" he said as if a teacher telling that to a student at the end of school year.

"Yeah you helped us so much and even played with the other patients" another doctor said.

"Stay strong girl!" A doctor patted her on a job well done.

"Honoka we'll miss you" and each doctor added his or her input to the comments. The male doctors were happy to see her recover, female doctors were sad she was going to leave

"Hope you find your family" Honoka smiled despite how different they were they all had a smile on their faces, if she was bringing smiles on a doctor's face who sees a lot of suffering people every day, people suffering from dangerous disease or seeing then even die, she considers it a success. She knows truly now how hard being a doctor is.

She bowed down "thank you everyone" she looked back to see Mrs Nishikino just smiling at her but she didn't say anything. About 30 minutes of hugs, wishes and goodbyes later Honoka had a bright smile on her face and her hands held a huge bouquet they had given her. They walked outside and Mrs Nishikino stopped and looked around.

"She should be arriving soon" she muttered.

"Who should be?" Honoka asked adjusting the flowers so the petals don't fall off.

"You'll see" before Honoka could say anything else, a beautiful red car zoomed in and stood in front of them. The glass door opened and she was greeted by the infamous bored look of Maki Nishikino herself.

"Just in time" her mother said.

"I'll drive" her mom suggested , the redhead distribution say anything as she stepped out and opened the back door and let herself in, she didn't really offer Honoka to come in but she did look expectedly at her seeing Honoka just standing like a statue not doing anything she sighed.

Honoka's eyes were wide as saucer's looking at the expensive car and even Maki was riding it. No that wasn't the bad part; the bad part is it is car, a CAR!

"Honoka?" Mrs Nishikino wondered by Honoka was not moving and why she looked so panicked. She was about to reassure the ginger that she was a good driver when Maki realized what was going on.

"We are not going over the bridge" she stated, her mother's gripped the steering wheel, of course Honoka would be terrified of cars after what happened.

"My mother drives like a snail so get in fast so we can reach home soon" her mother went to retort but Honoka had relieved look on her face so she didn't.

She came in shut the door praying to the gods that nothing happens to them, on the other hand she had to admire the way Maki had said it she didn't tell it kindly or soothingly but just said to her slowly and sincerely to convince her.

"Pit on your seatbelts" Maki instructed. "You don't want another hit on your head right?" Honoka winced at that all those headaches and migraines she didn't want another experience like that thank you very much. She put the seatbelts not sure how they would protect her head but she didn't question Maki.

Seeing her like that, Maki seemed satisfied and she turned her attention to the car window her elbow resting on the car window sill and her head rested on the rested hand as she gazed out side.

Seeing that everyone was ready Mrs Nishikino started the car and went slowly letting Honoka adjust. Of course Honoka was nervous at first but seeing everyone go in a minimum speed, no one was going beyond what was mentioned on the board, even teenage boys with high tech bikes weren't doing any styles and driving properly.

She found out why there was a board that mentioned the maximum speed you can go, anyone exceeding that had to pay fine and that fine stars from 30 dollars to 50 dollars depending on the speed. Wow, these officers were getting salary from just catching a few people not following the rules. Not to mention the police officers had a sharp eye, you can't go over the speed limit and get away with it.

But despite the already low speed limit Mrs Nishikino was going slower than that, the speed limit was 55 mph but she was driving at 40 mph. It was fine in this place but at a place where there were no speed limits? Maki already mentioned her mother drives slowly, so in a normal are with no speed limits it would be like trying having a race with all forest animals and then being the turtle.

She chuckled at her ridiculous comparison.

"What's funny dear? Mrs Nishikino asked obviously seeing her from the driving mirror.

"Nothing " she said letting her eyes take in the scenery, many trees covered either side of the roads and where there were no trees there was grass covering every inch of the ground like a big green carpet.

The minimum speed with the refreshing scenery was relaxing for her, before she realized it she had dozed off. Maki suddenly felt a weight land softly on her shoulder, she turned her annoyed gaze at whatever was interrupting her from the window view and then her face turned back to blank seeing Honoka's face on her shoulders, the ginger had slept off peacefully.

Her first instinct was to definitely wake her up or push her to the other side, but then her gaze went to the bandages on her head, remembering her brutal injury even though it had gone through a good recovery it wasn't still recovered.

Since they could go through some humps along the way, her head might smash into the window or something and that's probably not good for the injury. But then again considering her mother's driving it's probably impossible but better to be safe.

But then the option would then be to wake her up, but even that she didn't want to do .The ginger locks covered the bandages and framed her face. Seeing Maki make no move in moving Honoka's head, her mother smiled seeing that gesture. Maki had the feeling that the whole situation was amusing to her.

She scowled "What?"

Her mother shook her head still smiling "I know she's beautiful right?"

Maki's scowl deepened she turned back to the window not replying anything, only her mother and father can get away with teasing her anyone else who tries gets rewarded with death glares strong enough to make the bravest of the people to flinch, so many people usually refrain from joking with her. Because that was worst than when no one laughs at your joke.

She saw the rear mirror to see her mother still had a smile on her face,

"Would you rather have her bang her head on the side of the car?" her mother's smile just grew.

"Sure why not?" her mother very well knew that there is no way she'd do that to a patient.

"So does Honoka know which part of America this is?" this was after all a city in America, when someone asks you where you live you can't just say America, you need to specify the country, city/ town, zip code, crossroads and all that.

"Of course" Maki said adjusting legs to rest properly "she would definitely bring up that question by now".

" You sure came fast today when you came to pick us up" Maki was tempted to be quiet she didn't like to talk for very long and usually her mother doesn't talk a lot to her either, why the change of heart today?.

"Can't leave a patient waiting" she muttered. Her mother smirked

"Can't leave the patient waiting, or can't leave Honoka waiting?"

"Could you stop talking?" Maki was clearly angry, she could tell by rapid taps on the window sill of the car.

"Hmm but you didn't have to drive, you could have told the driver".

" SO WHAT? " she yelled, glaring at the back of her seat as if she had laser visions that could drill holes in it. Maybe she took it too far, better be quiet otherwise Maki would murder her.

"Be quiet or else you might wake up Honoka"

"Like I care" despite what she said she had her shoulder perfectly still the entire time and she didn't even flinch when Honoka held her hand.

"My hand is not a freaking Teddy bear" she muttered.

"Oh how cute" Maki would have to wait until they get home so she could rip a pillow or something but for now she would have to hold in her anger. Her mother simply laughed she had enjoying this; it was one of those rare days her daughter losses her cool so many times in a day, because she's usually cold like an ice statue.

Maki wondered how Honoka managed to sleep despite all that racket, but she already knew Honoka was a deep sleeper there was one time she had come early and Honoka was still sleeping so she did the usual and sat beside her bed in the chair and read her book, and as the minutes went by the hospital become more noisy as it was a weekend. The hospitals are always busy but weekends are the worst, sometimes you might wonder if you've come to the hospital or the fish market.

Mrs Nishikino drives silently the rest of the way and stopped at the signal, looking around her she realized Honoka would need to update on everything and it's not just technology and knowledge it's basically everything.

America is more advanced than other countries and since Honoka didn't know about how the world is now, basically she would hate to be in Honoka's shoes right now.

As the green signal came and her mother's speed never changed the redhead sighed she had tried telling her mother to go a bit faster multiple times but she always says about safety and rules and some crap.

Normally she would have driven it herself, because now even a 4 kilometres distance seemed like a 20 kilometre one. So why did she let her mother drive in the first place, it's obviously because of the girl resting on her shoulder. That head injury was really bad and that's the reason she thought Honoka would definitely die, a part of the skull had broken and there was blood all over her truly a traumatizing sie. She knew if her head another hard surface in its recovery state Honoka could probably go into another coma one that would probably last years.

The finally arrived at the gate but they have to still drive, others believe that their ridiculously large garden is actually a forest, to some extent they might actually be right. Wildflowers bloomed everywhere; the think trees hardly let the sunshine in birds, squirrels happily scrambled onto the trees.

She remembered morning when her dad told her to 'bring the girl home safely'. As if Honoka was a famous actress she had scoffed at that and went back to sleep as it was only 6 am at that time.

But as soon as her mother called her today she quickly changed, had breakfast and was outside with the car keys before her dad could blink, she could picture her dad waiting for them and he would greet Honoka with that goofy smile.

"And here we are" her mother's voice broke through her thoughts. Honoka was still asleep.

The door on Honoka's end opened and her mother grinned "need help carrying her inside?" Maki rolled her eyes, she shook the ginger.

"Hey wake up come on wake up, damn it!" No use Honoka was still asleep.

"Come on sleeping beauty open your eyes" her mother said sweetly and Maki glared at her.

"Wow what a wakeup call, as if that would wake-" the ginger yawned and opened her eyes, her mind was still in drowsy state so she didn't notice her surroundings.

"Hmm you were telling?"

" " Honoka still didn't know where she was until her half lidded eyes looked around and remembering how she had rested her head on someone or something and that was someone's shoulder. But the person sitting next to was Maki.

SO SHE WAS RESTING ON MAKI'S SHOULDER? , she glanced to her side to see Maki.

"I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to-" Maki said nothing but simply opened her side of the car's door and got off.

Honoka placed her head on the seat in front of her resisting the urge to hang her head against something, first day and she already made Maki angry completely unintentional of course.

"Well do you plan in getting out of the car?" Mrs Nishikino asked. "I doubt you want to spend the whole day in that".

That's when she realized that both of them were waiting for her to come out of the car.

" Right! " she looked to see both the doors open, Maki had not shut the door after getting out and even the other side was open, she looked back and forth between then as if deciding which door to take.

"Whichever door you take it would bring you to the same place you know" Maki said raising an eyebrow, while Mrs Nishikino chuckled. Honoka's face turned scarlet she knows she would start over thinking things once she gets here and this just proves it.

Honoka took a deep breath and got out of the car to see her new temporary home not knowing how her future will be from now on.

* * *

 **Wow that has to be the longest chapter I have written for any story, don't know what it is about this story that makes me write so long. So if you've read the whole chapter then thanks I know it's too long. But I hadn't updated in forever so I thought about doing it now.**

 **I'm sorry about the lack of updates just been a lot busy, after this it will be the final year so I'll be busy with projects and internships and all that. I will update when I can. I did check for spelling mistakes and errors only once though. So there is possibility that you will see errors if you do please don't mind, or it will be nice if you tell me.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please do read, favourite and review.**

 **Miracle fairy.**


End file.
